1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to conduit alignment and support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved conduit support apparatus wherein the same positions and secures a conduit within a floor or wall opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the directing of various conduit, such as electrical conduit, plumbing, and the like through an overlying floor, the prior art has heretofore failed to provide a convenient locking structure as set forth by the instant invention which conveniently and effectively mounts within an opening within the floor and provides a self-locking internal surface. Various prior art conduit support structure has been set forth in the prior art, but has heretofore failed to provide the convenience and structural integrity of the instant organization. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,937 to Emory, Jr. sets forth a cable mounting plug mounting a cable and directing same through a wall surface, failing, however, to provide the concentrically arranged grasping finger structure as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,552 to Bustos, et al. sets forth an expansible mounting plug arranged for mounting a fastener within a bore of a wall support surface utilizing radially extending serrated portions to engage the bore of the wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,752 to Genter sets forth an example of wall anchor mounting fasteners therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,892 to Topf sets forth a further example of a wall anchor member, as does U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,824 to Curry, et al.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved conduit support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.